


纯属意外 03

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 5





	纯属意外 03

林在范半夜回来时，客厅里一盏暖黄色的小灯还亮着，他盯着看了半晌，换鞋过去把灯关上，整个人陷进柔软的沙发里，点燃了深夜的第一支烟。

烟雾缭绕，散去时已是清晨白肚。

段宜恩起来看到的便是这乱糟糟的场景。

垒高的烟灰散落在外边，地上排着一两罐喝剩的啤酒，被捏扁的易拉罐东倒西歪。一声无奈又深沉的气音在无人的客厅里泛起一点涟漪，他眼神瞥向林在范紧闭的房门，俯身收拾好残局。

看来他也并不像看上去那么洒脱。

段宜恩边把垃圾扫进垃圾桶，边想。

也是，从单身直接越过中间阶段奔向“1+1=3”的夫夫亲子模式，换谁都得适应几天。况且，在这件事上，他是诱因。

不能一味的怪罪林在范夜半的多愁善感。

将废弃物打包好放在门口，段宜恩洗干净手挽起袖子，打算做点简单的食物来填饱肚子。多亏了他独居这么久，不然又只能与速食共乐。

没营养还饿着孩子。

但当他拉开冰箱，面对几个孤零的西红柿和青菜，他大显身手的机会算是被扼杀在了摇篮里。只能一边认清林在范不自炊的事实，一边抓了一把面扔进锅里。

要不等下再去趟超市吧。等着面熟的段宜恩如是想。

一碗色香味俱全的西红柿鸡蛋面很快便出锅了，他拿勺子试了试咸淡，觉得正正好，便埋头吃了起来。

没有工作的日子，段宜恩其实有些不好做什么，他以往拍了一部片就会休息几天。有时候会去附近的城市玩，或者找自己的朋友下下馆子泡泡夜店，当然也有待在家闷头大睡的时候，他的厨艺就是靠这些个日子磨炼出来的，天赋应该也有。

埋头喝了一口汤，酸酸甜甜的爽口除去了口中的无味，他利索的收拾好碗筷，思来想去，决定把昨天买回来的关于孕期的书仔细看看。

.

昨晚借酒消愁到凌晨的人一觉睡到了下午，饿得饥肠辘辘，兜着鸟儿去洗手间转了一圈出来发现客厅里的残留物不见了，桌面和地上都焕然一新，不用多想，肯定是段宜恩做的。

小家伙，还学田螺姑娘呢。

想到这里，林在范隐隐期待的折去厨房，紧张的掀开锅盖，里面空空如也，不切实际的幻想霎时间落了空。

多大的人了，还相信童话。

讪讪的收回手挠挠脸，林在范打了个哈欠，摸出手机来点外卖。回房间的路上他悄悄往段宜恩的房间靠近了些，奈何什么动静也不听不到。

可能是睡了，毕竟肚子里揣着一个。不是都说怀孕的人嗜睡吗。

找了个好的理由说服自己，林在范心安理得的躺倒在床上，翻出行程瞧了瞧。因为谁都没料到这件事会发生，他的片约早就约到了好几个月以后。肯定是没法做到天天陪在段宜恩身边的。

而且段宜恩似乎也一点也不需要自己陪。

身为Alpha的林在范现在倍感挫败。

他捂着眼睛不想正视现实，突然一个电话铃声吓得他一个机灵，本以为是外卖，接起来才发现是经纪人。

原来是昨天有个镜头没拍好，让他回去重拍的。

哎，真是晦气。好好的休假又被折腾没了。

林在范走得风风火火，连带关门声都大了点。段宜恩隔着门听得清楚，手上翻页的动作登时停了下了，没再继续。

他就这样对着空气发呆了好一会儿，直到突兀的敲门声突然响起。想着还以为林在范没带钥匙，他急急忙忙的过去，入眼的却是一名身穿黄色制服的陌生人。

“您好，请问有什么事？”

“林先生的外卖，我打他电话他说不在家，要您帮他收一下。”

对面的人戴着口罩，声音有些含糊。段宜恩一下听岔了，在“您先生”这三个字刚出口时，便狠狠地的闹了个脸红。

是“林”不是“您”。他这个耳朵啊，真的是。

“谢谢，我回头会转告他已经收到了。”

“麻烦了，请给个五星好评哦。”

哪怕不怎么点外卖，段宜恩也知道有这么一个流程，他笑着应下，目送外卖员离开。回身往餐桌的方向走过去的时候，他发现早晨放到门口的垃圾袋不见了，想必是林在范方才出门一同带了下去。心里默默地给这人加了几分。

“这么大个厨房，怎么就不自己做点呢？”

段宜恩撑着脸颊坐到桌前透过透明的打包盒打量了好久，心思又活跃起来。

吃这些会吃得习惯吗，这么不健康，要不以后自己还是多做一份吧。

这么想着，他当下也立刻做了决定，揣起自己的零钱包，蹦蹦跶跶的去了附近的超市。

而另一边林在范赶到摄影棚时，现场已经准备好大半了。来的路上经纪人给他说明了情况，导演昨天守着剪片的时候，觉得前戏与正题之间少了缓和的过渡段，想要再加一点互动，能使氛围更柔情一些。

竟然是为了提升质量，他作为专业人员，也不好拒绝。但奇怪的是，除去新人演员外，另一位出演者并没有到场，这点经纪人并没有和他说。

“严旭怎么没来？不是三个人一起拍吗？”

“噢，在范是这样，”导演看准时机过来捋毛，“昨天拍的剧情里，中间不是有一部分严旭没有出镜吗，是你和冉染单独的镜头，所以我就想，毕竟人家小孩儿第一次，你可以处于保护他，教他先适应一些小道具，帮他消除一点紧张感，拍出类似舒适的感觉，我觉得会更好些。”

这番解释相对来说还是很好接受的。毕竟现在社会什么都要求高质量，一味地用力交缠，演不出该有的温情，根本没人愿意看。

“我知道了。”

一听他这么说，导演就知道事情稳了，急忙招呼人做事前准备。几分钟后，林在范在旁边挑了几个平常用得顺手的小玩具，迈入了镜头里。

灰色子弹头内裤包裹住他傲人的下身，不着寸缕的上身与腿部肌肉紧实，随着他的动作展开漂亮的弧度，线条流畅迷人。

躺在床上的冉染再看也仍是傻了眼，完全一副痴汉样。直到林在范矮下身来罩在他上方拨拨他的脸他才回过神来。

“太入迷了可会被我牵着鼻子走噢。”

林在范此刻一点也不像刚来时那般严肃，眼里含着惑人的笑意，言语上也尽是撩拨，让人想亲近他。

当真是演得太好了。

冉染陷入他的温柔里，很快被他带得入了戏。像臣服在他身下的玩物，抬起手臂勾住身上人的脖子，献上潮湿的热吻。

林在范边吻他，边从枕头底下摸出润滑剂涂到他后面。Omega情动时其实也会自身分泌液体润滑，但为了快点结束，他还是动了些小心思。

在湿漉的后穴能容纳两根手指后，他拿过一旁小巧的跳蛋，毫不犹豫的塞了进去。甬道滑溜溜的，随着呼吸一收一缩，就顶到了最里面。

纠缠的双唇间溢出一声难耐的哭吟。林在范拉开与他的距离，摁下了小频率的开关键。细密的嗡嗡声从后面传出来，冉染的眼角以肉眼可见的速度红了一圈。他皱起眉头承受着与活物带来的不同的快感，手紧紧攀着林在范的手臂，喉咙里压抑着要叫不叫的低吟。

“怎么这么乖。”俯下身亲了亲他晕红的脸蛋，林在范用深情的目光注视着他细微的变化，在他快要到达顶峰时，狠狠拽着绳子将整个跳蛋迅速拔出。

密集的震感把整个穴道侵略了个遍，冉染身体猛地往上一抖，涌出的粘液顺着身体里的东西，一起流了出来。黏腻的堆积在穴口，也滴落到床上。

林在范哪还有心思管闹得正欢的小玩意儿，扶着自己那话儿二话不说的插进了湿软的内里。伴着一声隐忍的长叹，他握着人纤细的腰身顶撞起来。

咕叽咕叽的水声不绝于耳，他看着身下被弄得双眼迷离仿佛丢了魂一样的人，突然就想起了段宜恩让自己进入他生殖腔的那天。

那处私密地和现在的感觉自然是不一样，虽然冉染身体里也很舒服，但尝过高级膳食后再吃回糟糠，总会不乐意。这样一比较，他突然没有做下去的兴趣了。

导演在镜头后面察觉出他的情绪不如先前，连声叫停。林在范拧起的眉头因为这及时的阻断，如释重负的舒展开来。暧昧的气氛散去，他抽身一看，果然软了大半。

这绝对不是个好兆头。

冉染从情潮中清醒，看见他垂落在腿间的东西，爬起来膝行过去要给他口。林在范视线落在他嫣红水润的唇上，头皮一紧，反常的推开了。

以往他都是来者不拒的。

周围的人瞧着他不对劲，露出凝重的表情。导演思来想去踌躇了好一会儿，欲言又止的凑到他身边。

林在范抬眼看他，意思是有话快说。

“额，在范，我们在后面备了药，你要不要...”

是什么药，大家都不言而喻。所以不等导演把话说完，林在范便生气的拒绝了，一个人走到角落里和自己较劲。

而被冷落在一旁的冉染跪坐在床上，有些不知所措的揪着身上的毛毯看着突然性情大变的人。好在他的经纪人圆滑世故，秉承着“不管是不是自己艺人的原因，讨好对方就对了”的原则，指使着冉染去林在范身边让他把人“哄”回来。

缠着指尖的东西又湿又软，丝丝麻麻的痒意通过触觉神经传进大脑，林在范留恋在外的注意力瞬间绷紧，他回过头，意味不明的注视着正低眉顺眼试图奉承他的人。

现在的公司都这么教人的吗？

他顿时觉得有点意思了，俯下身用舔得湿漉的手指去摸冉染白嫩的脸蛋，压低声音小声的说：“想要讨好我这样可是不够的？”

冉染眼里明白的坦露出了不解。

林在范拇指蹭过他柔软的下唇，没做多余的解释，“去床上等我，我就过来。”

所有人都好奇林在范是怎么快速调整好状态的，但谁也没敢问。短短的几分钟里，两位演员之间仿佛有了只有他们才知道的秘密。

小巧的软皮鞭划破沉默的空气，力度不小的抽到洁白无瑕的躯体上，留下一个个或深或浅的印子，但由于林在范手法专业，所有的疼痛与快意都在冉染能接受的范围内。

他的胸口、腰腹、大腿内侧，密密麻麻的排列着被疼爱的痕迹。他想放声大叫，但是林在范拧着他的乳尖不同意。他只好尽力憋着，偶尔几声呻吟含糊的在喉咙里打着转溢出来，都会被狠狠抽下体。

当真是从头至尾都点明了主题。连见过大场面的导演都张大嘴心里翻来覆去的感慨。

等到这场表演完全结束，冉染像是在水里泡过一般，头发湿透了，身上也缀着不正常的粉，稍稍一碰便忍不住的哆嗦，被皮鞭教训过许多次的器物红艳艳的吐着白浊的水。

林在范帮他拢了拢没盖严实的毛毯，揉揉他脑袋夸他很棒。这下冉染终于露出了喜悦的笑容。

TBC.


End file.
